Shopping carts are known in the art and generally include a frame, a main container, wheel assemblies and a handle for pushing the cart. The average shopper is buying more fresh produce than in years past, yet many shopping carts remain essentially the same with one main container. The main container typically has a limited size child seat assembly that is used in most cases to transport a child or a shopper's personal belongings. Shoppers without children often place fragile items, such as produce, in the child seat assembly in order to protect the produce from heavier items.
The majority of the produce is placed inside the main container due to the limited size of the child seat assembly. Such placement causes the shopper to risk damage to the produce or to constantly relocate the produce to prevent damage as heavier items are placed in the main container. Also, most grocery stores are designed so the shopper begins shopping in the produce department. While the produce department may make the store look more appealing by stimulating the senses of shoppers, the layout also increases the risk of produce being crushed by heavier items placed in the main container as the shopper moves through the remaining aisles of the grocery store.
The shopping cart is also oftentimes difficult to maneuver throughout the grocery store when many shoppers are in the store as well. The shopping cart is additionally hard to move around the grocery store when the aisles are closely spaced together. The shopping cart is also tricky to steer in various directions due to the dimensions of the main container and the wheel base.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for shopping carts that have additional containers.
A need also exists in the art for shopping carts that have greater maneuverability.